The invention relates to a passive radiator comprising a chassis, a mass element having a front part and a back part and disposed within the chassis, and a suspension means for movably suspending the mass element from the chassis.
Such a passive radiator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,215 and is intended for use in a bass-reflex loudspeaker system. The known passive radiator comprises a mass element having a disc-shaped part and a conical part, the conical part being connected to a front part of a chassis via a deformable suspension rim and the disc-shaped part being connected to a back part of the chassis via elastic wire elements. The suspension used, comprising the deformable suspension rim and said elastic wire elements, allows only limited axial excursions of the mass element, i.e. excursions in directions transverse to the disc-shaped part, relative to the chassis. As a result of this, a comparatively large mass element, particularly as viewed in the transverse direction, is necessary in order to achieve an effect requiring a large volume displacement.